<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>будет ли конец by plohorosho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092232">будет ли конец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plohorosho/pseuds/plohorosho'>plohorosho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crying, Drama, F/F, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plohorosho/pseuds/plohorosho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>этому началу</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>будет ли конец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>первая работа, которую выкладываю на АО3, потому что фикбук говно.</p>
<p>song: алена швец - солнце вышло покурить</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— Я же ее люблю, понимаешь? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Она понимала лучше всех.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Это казалось невозможным. Что такое абсолютное бессилие Рапунцель знала не понаслышке. Проживать один и тот же момент своей жизни — это было невыносимо. Это каждый раз выворачивало всю ее наизнанку, каждый раз внутри Рапунцель все отрывалось и сердце замирало на секунды, что длились годами. Беспомощность рвала легкие когтями, отчаяние царапало руки до голых костей. Все было бесполезно, все было зря.</p>
<p>Кассандра умирала, и умирала, и умирала, и умирала бессчетное количество раз. В этом было ее холодное бессмертие — использовать последний воздух в легких на: <strong>«Рапунцель!»</strong> и кинуть осколок камня. Это стало ее наследием, она проживала свои последние секунды каждый раз в борьбе. Храбрость текла у Кассандры по венам. В ее храбрость Рапунцель влюблялась каждый раз.</p>
<p>Рапунцель оставалась жива. Каждый раз. Она держала бездыханное тело Кассандры, а сама жила. Как она посмела? Как она посмела дышать тем кислородом, что предназначался <em>ей</em>? Как она посмела смотреть на это небо, это солнце и этот мир, если Кассандра уже никогда его не увидит? Как она посмела жить, когда Кассандра лежала у нее на руках мертвая? Рапунцель хватала желто-голубой камень и чернела, а затем по кирпичику чернел и разрушался весь остальной мир. Каждый раз. Время перезагружалось на это отчаянное, одновременно смелое и отважное, с небольшой хрипотцой «Рапунцель!» и все начиналось заново.       </p>
<p>Она старалась делать все, она испробовала все варианты развития событий: защищала Касс, не защищала Касс, рвалась вперед вместо нее и даже признавалась в любви на поле боя.</p>
<p>«Кассандра, я люблю тебя!», — Рапунцель притягивала Касс волосами и обхватывала ее лицо, — «Ты мое все».</p>
<p>На одну секунду все замирало, на одну секунду Рапунцель тонула в зелено-карих широко раскрытых глазах Кассандры, на одну секунду она прикасалась к ее темно-розовым обкусанным губам, ровно на одну секунду Рапунцель была счастлива. В следующую секунду они обе были мертвы.</p>
<p>И снова: <b>«Рапунцель!»</b>       </p>
<p>Один раз Рапунцель плакала. Только один раз она рассказала про этот бесконечный День Сурка Юджину, держа тело Кассандры на руках и безбожно рыдая.</p>
<p>«Ты не можешь спасти всех», — говорил он ей на ухо, прижимая к груди, на что Рапунцель начинала плакать еще сильнее. Вырываться и бежать не было сил. Хотело встать, размахнуть руками и сказать, что не прав — встать, доказать, спасти, если не всех, то хотя бы ее.</p>
<p>Бессилие. Вот что было персональным адом Рапунцель.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Она хотела посмотреть на возможности петли и не дотрагивалась до камня.</p>
<p>Мир застыл. Все остановилось на том моменте, когда Рапунцель должна была схватить камень. Птицы не пели, вода не журчала, солнце застыло в своем палящем величии в зените. Старели только они с Кассандрой. У Рапунцель медленно отрастали ногти, волосы, она росла. Тело Кассандры гнило и разлагалось. У принцессы не хватило смелости похоронить ее — это значило попрощаться навсегда, смириться, оставить надежду и перестать пытаться спасти ее. Это значило забыть. Такого Рапунцель допустить не могла. Она оставила королевство и путешествовала по миру в поисках ответа на вопрос — шла пешком, стирала ноги в кровь, стачивала кулаки в пыль, пробиралась сквозь время. Рапунцель старела — волосы седели, появлялась боль и слабость. Рапунцель увядала, она прожила целую жизнь в одиночестве, ища ответ на бессмысленный вопрос. Она вернулась в свое мертвое королевство. Все было молодо: так же молодо, как и в последний раз, когда она их оставляла — ни одна прядка волос не посмела поменять свое местоположение. На месте Кассандры лежала горстка пыли. Слез уже не осталось.</p>
<p>Сухие бледные глаза закрывались, кожа разглаживалась гусиными лапками, и Рапунцель касалась камня.</p>
<p><b>«Рапунцель!»</b>       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Она знала всегда, что любила Кассандру. Она любила ее не «потому что» — не потому что Кассандра была сильна и красива, не потому что Кассандра имела самый удивительный смех и самую красивую улыбку. Она любила ее «за» и «вопреки». За ее силу и красоту, за ее удивительный смех и улыбку, вопреки ее замкнутости и отчужденности, вопреки ее недоверчивости и излишним самокопанием. Кассандра была особенно прекрасна в своем холодном бессмертии — то, что Рапунцель считала адом, стало серым раем для нее — лучшие, потому что последние, секунды.       </p>
<p>Для Рапунцель было мало просто смотреть на Кассандру, она хотела никогда не отводить от нее взгляд. Кассандра была сказкой — невообразимо прекрасной до безумия. Рапунцель просто хотела, чтобы это все закончилось. Она намеревалась еще раз взглянуть в эти глаза — и утонуть миллион раз за долю секунды, насладиться сполна мгновением и отпустить. Потому что было очень больно, потому что устала. Рапунцель соглашалась со смертью.</p>
<p>Она не могла спасти всех. Она не смогла спасти самое дорогое, ту, что вывернула ее наизнанку и заставила полюбить. Рапунцель не сдалась, она просто устала. Она не забыла, и вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет — она будет пить каждый день соленый чай — потому что слезы. Она будет помнить и хранить это как что-то очень ценное, в золотой коробочке из воспоминаний, все хорошее и все плохое. Потому что скребет внутри, потому что даже демоны внутри уже устали.</p>
<p>«Рапунцель!»</p>
<p>«Это так прекрасно! Касс, мы справились!»</p>
<p>«Касс? Касс?»</p>
<p>«Нет! Кассандра! Все не может закончится так, не уходи… Я тебе не позволю.»</p>
<p>«Я верну тебя.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>